<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all good things come from sleep deprivation by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819017">all good things come from sleep deprivation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rokuven Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Fluff and cuddles, How Do I Tag, M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Relationship, Roxas is stupid, Sleepovers, but in a cute way, hes also sleep deprived</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rokuven week day 1!!</p><p>((Mirror Image)) | Swap | "I'm me, nobody else!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roxas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rokuven Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all good things come from sleep deprivation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time participating in a ship week!! I'm very excited to share my stuff with everyone! I did stray from the prompt I chose after a while but I hope its still fun to read fidjdnuwdfn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time he saw him, it was like looking in a mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Of course, there’s never much time to </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you’re in the middle of fighting for your life. It couldn’t count as more than a glance in his direction, but for Roxas, it felt longer. Long enough for them to catch eyes, long enough for Roxas to make a rough sketch in his brain of the other boy--the one with his face. Or maybe he was the one with the boy’s face? Another thing that Roxas would have to wait to figure out.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Roxas was it? You’re pretty good!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Roxas tries to shake off how weird it is to hear his own voice complimenting him. “Yeah well, you’re not too bad yourself!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The next time they meet, it’s definitely a lot better than floating in space. With both of them standing on solid ground (and not fighting for their lives), no one can deny they look extremely similar, if not the same. A mirrored image, if you will. A hyper-realistic, living, breathing mirrored image.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while, Roxas couldn’t help but be a bit self-aware. What else was the same about them? Did he and Ventus act the same, too? Did they use the same vocabulary? Fight the same way?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He learned quickly that, while they were very similar physically, they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>vastly</span>
  </em>
  <span> different in pretty much any other way. While Roxas was more sarcastic and shut off around unfamiliar people; Ventus was the definition of a social butterfly. Roxas was a morning person who drank black coffee and enjoyed early-morning training; Ventus was a night-owl who, if left to his own schedule, wouldn’t wake up until after 12pm. Their fighting styles couldn’t be anymore different, either. Ventus is more agile and uses more magic, while Roxas focuses more on physical combat. Etc etc, the list goes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more Roxas and Ven spend time together, the more evident it is that they’re completely separate. It’s also clear that Ven is one of the greatest friend’s Roxas could’ve asked for. Considerate, kind and energetic, fun to spar with, fun to talk with, fun to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be with</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hanging out with Ven is as easy as breathing these days. Being around the blonde is like being around the sun; warm, comforting. Light, he could spend all day describing how great Ventus is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So when are you going to confess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah yes. There is one (1) little detail Roxas forgot to mention. He is, to put it simply, completely, utterly, hopelessly in love with Ventus. And according to Axel and Xion, it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>painfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas sputters, turning away from the tall redhead to stare out at the never-ending sunset of Twilight Town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xion giggles next to him, "Y’know, Axel has a point. Ven’s going to catch on eventually, so why not confess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cracking his knuckles, Roxas says, "What if it's weird? I mean…isn't it a bit narcissistic to find someone attractive when they look just like you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you don't like Ven just for his appearance, do you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I like him for who he is as a person."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then it's not narcissistic. Simple as that." Axel states, taking a bite out of his sea-salt ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what if Ven thinks it is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess you won't know until you say something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas frowns, "You two are no help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, c'mon Roxy! Cheer up and eat your ice cream before it melts! 'sides, you don't know what you're missing out on. For all you know you could be out on some cute date with Ventus right now if you weren't being such a worry wart," the redhead teases, nudging the blonde. He grumbles in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah yeah, whatever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas thinks on what his friends say for well over a few days before deciding, fuck it, he's going to tell Ven. It's all easier said than done, of course. The idea is wonderful; But actually finding a good time to bring it up, and actually finding the courage to say something? Ohh, that is a whole other story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why sometimes it's better to leave things last minute than to actually plan it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight is Friday night, meaning movie night with Ven. Nothing but them, a beautifully crafted pillow/blanket fort, a few cups of hot cocoa and a handful of Dragon-related movies (Roxas' picks, of course). Nothing but good vibes were allowed inside the pillowfort (Ven's #1 rule: no bad vibes), which meant no worrying over how to confess, and no being grumpy about not having the balls to hold Ven's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around the fifth movie, Roxas was growing tired. 3am was no time to be awake for an early-bird like Roxas. Of course, Ven on the other hand was still wide-eyed and bushy-tailed. Roxas, almost half asleep and thinking nothing of it, curls closer to Ven for both warmth and comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're warm…" he mumbles against Ven's shoulder. "I wish we could stay like this forever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why can't we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B'cause its' narcissistic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ven, unbeknownst to Roxas, is trying his absolute hardest not to bust out laughing. His voice shakes when he asks, "Narcissistic?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." A long pause, then, "You're really warm. Be my blanket."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ven snorts, "Are you asking me to cuddle with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Blanket. C'mere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ven, finding this both amusing and extremely cute (his face is totally </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> red right now), raises an arm so Roxas can scoot closer. Once situated, Ven decides that movie time is over and shuts the screen off, leaving them in a warm darkness. Roxas hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y’know, you're really pretty. Not you, but your brain. Your…what's the word for it? Pretty on the inside. You're great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe Ven’s face is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>red. "Roxas, let's sleep, okay? You can tell me how pretty my brain is in the morning." (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't laugh don't laugh don't laugh--)</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another long pause. Ven’s almost certain Roxas has fallen asleep, until-- "Goodnight. Sleep well, blanket." Then, more muffled, "Love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ven smiles warmly, then pulls one of the extra throw blankets over the both of them, tucking them in for the night. "Goodnight, Roxas. I love you too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(In the morning, Roxas lays facing Ven’s chest, face as red as a cherry. He wants to both punch himself and congratulate himself. Ven wakes soon after, smiling sleepily at Roxas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Good morning, narcissist."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Roxas shoves a pillow in his face.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me at @cryptidsunshine (New username!!) On Twitter! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>